I. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a headlamp optical module for a motor vehicle of the type of those which comprise, disposed along an optical axis:                an elliptical-type reflector with at least one light source placed in the vicinity of a first focal point of the reflector;        a converging lens placed in front of the reflector and admitting a focal point located in the vicinity of the second focal point of the reflector, or combined therewith.        
II. Description of the Related Art
A headlamp can be composed of one or more, similar or differing optical modules.
In a light headlamp module of this type, a portion of the light flux emitted by the source is lost. Efforts have therefore been made to improve the performance levels of elliptical-type optical systems, in particular with a xenon or halogen source, with a significant light contribution in zones of the beam requiring this contribution.
JP 2003 338210 proposes to improve the performance levels of the elliptical technology using a light recovery means capable of collecting a portion of the light flux directed downward and originating from the source and of sending it toward the front of the vehicle.
However, the part made of transparent material, glass or plastics material forming the light recovery means according to JP 2003 338210 is of a large size which is incompatible with industrial molding conditions and makes this part difficult to implant in a light headlamp. The inlet of the part is of fresnelised shape in order to collimate the rays, and this inlet is of considerable size. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to modify the beam, for example, for an AFS application, by masking this zone as a large surface area has to be concealed.
The collimation of the rays and the guarantee of obtaining a cut-off in the beam require optimum adjustment of the position of the part relative to the source, rendering the mechanical production of the system complex.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an improved optical module that overcomes one or more problems in the prior art.